


Vienna

by Santi_C



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: M/M, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:23:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santi_C/pseuds/Santi_C
Summary: The couple of hours after Breda gives her flight vouchers to the most sexually frustrated couple in HO.





	Vienna

James shut the door behind Breda and turned back towards his half-naked boyfriend. “There's something odd about that woman.”  
“Who cares? Come here,” Harry replied, taking a couple of steps towards him.  
“I mean it, it doesn't make...”  
“James, do you want to talk about some old woman or do you want to fuck me?”

-

“I didn't expect that to be over quite so quickly,” James said, shaking Harry's come off of his hand.  
“Yes, alright. I've got plenty more in the tank.”  
“I know you do,” James replied, airily.  
“It's not often we've had the place to ourselves.”  
“Well, we've got a good few hours now.”  
“Why, where are the others?”  
“I dunno.”  
“Then how do you...? James, you didn't?”  
“I wasn't explicit. I just...”  
“No, you know what? I'm not even that bothered. This is a mad house so if I get one night with you,” he said, kissing James, “followed by a weekend away where we can get up to all sorts in a King-size bed, and order room service, I'm all good.”  
“I do have to do _some_ work on Cindy's case.”  
“Are you trying to put me off?”  
“No...” James managed to get out before Harry kissed him again, slowly but aggressively. He guided James inside him once again, hoping the friction wouldn't quite delight him so soon this time. 

____

-

Harry rolled onto his back, spent from all the positions James had had him in and dripping with sweat. James lay beside him, soaking but happily exhausted. They lay in silence for a little bit, getting their breath back, the sheets clinging to them if they moved at all.  
“You know one thing we have to do when we're in Vienna?” said Harry, suddenly with an appetite. “Try the Sachertorte.”  
“And concerts. The Musikverein, the Opera House...”  
“ _One_ concert. And the rest of the time...”  
“Are you not satiated?”  
“Well, I'm just a teenager, remember?" Harry teased. "Stamina's not really an issue.”  
James screwed his face up at the mention.  
“Don't pretend you have morals, Mr Nightingale.” He smiled as he slid his middle two fingers inside of James with no great resistance, his thumb pressing his perineum. “I know you.”

-

James had come hard, not expecting he'd do so for the third time that evening, almost shouting out as he did so. It was so intense his eyes watered and, as he lay back down, a tear slid down to his ear. Harry was as pleased as punch as he smiled down at him and then proceeded to lick the spunk from his chest and stomach as James reached for his phone and put Schoenberg's _Verklärte Nacht_ , Op.4, on through the Bluetooth speaker hoping it would take focus away from his crying which had come on suddenly but not unexpectedly. Harry wasn't perturbed. He'd seen James cry half a dozen times after sex, always because the orgasm had been phenomenal as James had needlessly tried to reassure him the first couple of times. Harry loved the effect he had on him and was pleased to get to share in his emotion knowing these were one of the only times James couldn't control it, and now never bothered to try. 

“Shall we, er, clear up?” Harry said finally, knowing he'd rather get the sheets in the wash before the others came home as carrying them to the utility room in full view of the others would add yet another layer of embarrassment to the fact they'd all stayed away from the house solely to enable him and James to fuck. 

James took a deep breath, a knowing smile flashing across his face. “I suppose we better had.”


End file.
